


Слова, слова, слова

by Amelia_Harper



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shakespeare, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper/pseuds/Amelia_Harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим цитирует Шекспира в постели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слова, слова, слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words, Words, Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135039) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014.  
> Бета: Котик 

Маккой не знает, почему Джим это делает. Может быть, из-за ностальгии о времени, когда он участвовал в постановке «Юлий Цезарь» в старшей школе. Может быть, кто-то в Риверсайде слишком часто говорил ему, что он необразованный идиот, и сейчас Джим чувствует постоянную потребность доказывать, что тот мудак был не прав. А может быть — и это вероятнее всего, хотя немного оскорбительно для Маккоя — парень просто заводится от звука собственного голоса.

Маккою любопытно, но он, скорее всего, никогда не спросит об этом. С одной стороны, он не уверен, что Джим осознаёт, что говорит, пока втрахивает Маккоя в матрас. С другой стороны, Маккой обнаруживает, что, как это ни удивительно, совсем не против некоторых тайн в их интимной жизни.

— Ну что за прелесть, — стонет Джим за его спиной. — Пусть я буду проклят, люблю тебя!

Он вращает бёдрами, всё глубже проникая в Маккоя. Проводит пальцем по головке его истекающего смазкой члена, дразнит щёлку на ней. Маккой издаёт полувсхлип и жадно подаётся навстречу.

— А если разлюблю, вернётся хаос.*

«Отелло», — думает Маккой, довольный тем, что может вспомнить пьесу Шекспира в таких обстоятельствах. — Хм, а пьеса-то закончилась не так уж хорошо, да?»

Пока Маккой пытается вспомнить — он должен знать это, чёрт возьми — Джим отодвигается и снова входит одним толчком, сжимая его член ладонью. С губ Маккоя срывается ещё один невнятный вскрик. Он близко, так близко. И если Джим сделает это снова...

Но Джим двигается быстро и неглубоко, сопровождая толчки словами:

— Моя, как море, безгранична нежность и глубока любовь. Чем больше я тебе даю, тем больше остается: ведь обе — бесконечны.**

Боже, это мило. Почти как Джим. Да, он всё ещё сохраняет ясность мысли. Простыня под животом Маккоя намокла от смазки. Капли пота скатываются по его щекам, капают с сосков. Сейчас он просто один большой клубок нервных окончаний, и от движений Джима по каждому из них как будто проходит волна тока.

Без предупреждения, Джим снова начинает вбиваться изо всех сил, находя нужный угол и каждым толчком задевая простату Маккоя.

— Кончи для меня, детка, — выдыхает он. — Давай, давай, позволь мне почувствовать тебя...

«Это не Шекспир», — хочет сказать Маккой, но, открыв рот, издаёт пронзительный стон, смутивший бы его, если бы не подступивший в то же мгновение невероятной силы оргазм. Зажмурившись и царапая простыни, он сжимается вокруг члена, забрызгивая горячей спермой свою грудь и запястье Джима.

Маккой обессиленно оседает. Джим продолжает гладить обмякший член Маккоя, рвано двигаясь, и вскоре его тоже настигает оргазм.

Маккой уже может пошевелиться, когда Джим выскальзывает из него и падает рядом, не обращая внимания на липкие простыни. Он осознаёт, что тупо пялится на его яркие голубые глаза и припухшие розовые губы. Маккой молча тянется к Джиму и закидывает руку ему на плечи. У него недостаточно сил, чтобы притянуть Джима ближе, но он как-то умудряется прижаться нос к носу, губы к губам. Они медленно целуются, расслабленно переплетая пальцы, их языки вяло скользят навстречу друг другу.

Когда они останавливаются, чтобы перевести дыхание, Маккой произносит хриплым голосом:

— Мне нравится поэзия. То есть, я доктор, а не театральный критик, но это было убедительное выступление.

Джим широко улыбается. Проводит пальцами по влажным волосам Маккоя и шепчет:

— Не верь, что солнце ясно, что звёзды — рой огней, что правда лгать не властна, но верь любви моей.***

Маккой думает, что было бы неплохо, если бы Джим сказал это своими словами. Тем не менее, он не сомневается. Нисколько.

______________________  
* — «Отелло», Акт 3 сцена 3 (перевод М. Лозинского)  
** — «Ромео и Джульетта», Акт 2 сцена 2 (перевод Т. Щепкиной-Куперник)  
*** — «Гамлет», отрывок из письма Гамлета к Офелии, Акт 2 сцена 2 (перевод Т. Щепкиной-Куперник)

**Конец**


End file.
